


Fantaisie de Halloween 2018, Kuroko's Basket version

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluffy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Kouki Furihata se retrouve perdu au fin fond d'une forêt en plein milieu d'un brouillard. Il est sauvé par un homme tenant un étrange cabinet de curiosités. Attirés l'un à l'autre, ils vont apprendre à se connaitre dans la demeure de ce dernier situé à la frontière de ce qui existe et de ce qui est révolu. Yaoi. AkaFuri.





	Fantaisie de Halloween 2018, Kuroko's Basket version

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici la première fantaisie événementielle de Halloween 2018 avec cette fois-ci du AkaFuri fantastique. Deux autres histoires dans les fandoms de My Hero Academia et Haikyuu! vont suivre. Lexique du jour : le mot cauchemar en anglais est nightmare : night(nuit)-mare (jument) qui désigne des chevaux démoniaques se nourrissant des mauvais rêves des gens et pas dans le bon sens, un peu comme le croque-mitaine. Aussi, l'histoire est longue (12 p). Bonne lecture. :)

Kouki Furihata se sentit perdu au fin fond de cette forêt. Il était venu faire des recherches avec deux de ses amis étudiants et voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait au fin fond des bois avec une brume qui s'épaississait autour de lui. Il avança quand même d'un pas hésitant, la peur au ventre et le corps tremblant tout en tentant vainement de regarder les alentours.

Le brouillard d'un blanc poudreux l'empêchait d'avoir une vue distincte du chemin à emprunter et le silence lugubre qui y planait l'effraya de plus en plus. Et si je croise une bête sauvage?, se demanda-t-il avec angoisse, et si je ne retrouve pas la sortie? Kouki se mit à crier le nom de ses amis d'une voix incertaine. "Fukudaaaaa? Kawaharaaa? Où êtes-voooous?" Le brun eut un frisson désagréable à l'écoute de feuilles en train de frémir. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui suivis d'une silhouette floue à l'air menaçante."Au secours, s'écria-t-il en tombant à la renverse tellement il avait peur.

L'inconnu avança vers lui au fur et à mesure qu'il recula, les feuilles mortes se collant à son jean, jusqu'à se retrouver adossé contre un tronc d'arbre. L'ombre le surplomba alors, une main s'approcha mais Kouki s'évanouit au moment même où celle-ci toucha son front.

"Franchement, était-ce une bonne idée d'amener ce jeune homme ici, Sei-chan?, s'enquit Reo en regardant son maitre qui contemplait le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, assis sur son fauteuil. En tant que majordome des Akashi, c'était son role de veiller à ce que Sei-chan ne puisse manquer de rien et surtout qu'il ne faille en aucun cas à son rôle en tant que seul représentant de la famille.

Le noiraud savait que Seijûrou ne comptait pas avoir de successeur direct. Il souhaitait même être le dernier Akashi à tenir ce cabinet de curiosités qui ne payait pas de mine au premier abord, avec son lot de veilleries et de breloques étranges.

Néanmoins, la véritable nature de ce lieu était tout autre.

"Qui serais-je si je ne recueillais pas d'âme égarée?, s'enquit Seijûrou d'un ton rêveur, de plus, le coeur de ce pauvre ère est tellement pur que je ne comptais aucunement le laisser en pâture aux montures nocturnes surtout qu'elles prolifèrent en cette saison." Reo se résigna à hocher silencieusement la tête. La saison festive arrivait bientôt dans le monde des défunts.

Le cabinet de curiosités se trouvant à la frontière entre celui-ci et celui des vivants, beaucoup de créatures assoiffées de coeurs et d'âmes humains avaient tendance à errer près de la demeure à la recherche d'éventuelles proies comme le jeune homme que Sei-chan avait sauvé. "Que vas-tu faire de lui, alors?, le questionna Reo avec inquiétude, tu ne t'interesses pas aux humains hors travail habituellement.

\- Je vais d'abord voir s'il va bien, déclara Seijûrou en se levant de son fauteuil, puis j'aviserai même si je compte veiller à ce qu'il reste ici le temps de la saison festive. Sait-on jamais, après tout. "

Reo eut une moue dubitative. Sei-chan devait avoir une idée derrière la tête pour prendre cette décision mais soit, il ne discuterait pas la décision de son maitre pour l'instant. Peut-être était-il simplement curieux. Le noiraud ne pouvait pas le critiquer sur ce point. Le pauvre n'avait connu que ce manoir comme unique lieu et ce depuis sa naissance. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour lui.

Kouki ouvrit les yeux sur le toit de velours bordeaux d'un lit à baldaquin avant de s'asseoir pour se découvrir dans une chambre qui faisait sans souci la taille du studio où il habitait. Où suis-je?, se demanda-t-il avant de sursauter à la vue d'un jeune homme aux courts cheveux roux en train de le fixer depuis son chevet.

Les deux couleurs de ses yeux hétérochromes, l'un rouge, l'autre or, possédaient un je-ne-sais quoi aussi intriguant qu'effrayant. Le regard de cet inconnu, probablement le maitre de ces lieux, fut froid mais empreint d'une grande douceur rassurante. "Bonjour, le salua-t-il gentiment avec un sourire poli, je peux comprendre ton inquiétude mais sache que je ne te ferai aucun mal. Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Où-où suis-je et qui êtes-vous?, demanda Kouki avec appréhension. D'abord, il s'était perdu dans une brume étrange et maintenant, le voilà dans une chambre digne des histoires d'épouvante. L'atmosphère qui y régnait alliait un silence serein à un calme oppressant.

Toutefois, son sauveur s'évertuait à le tranquiliser d'une voix douce :"Je me nomme Seijûrou Akashi et tu es ici dans mon manoir situé dans la forêt. Je souhaitais t'amener chez moi afin de te protéger du brouillard mais tu t'es évanoui à ma rencontre ce qui n'est guère étonnant vu les circonstances, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire peiné, puis-je connaitre ton nom?"

Kouki détourna timidement les yeux face à ce regard inquisiteur des plus attirants. Cet Akashi le troublait et pourtant, il ne faisait que l'observer. "Kouki Furihata, se présenta-t-il à son tour, j'étais en train de faire des recherches avec des amis pour les études que nous sommes en train de mener en ce moment. Enfin, poursuivit-il en baissant les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait ce brouillard." Le brun s'empressa de continuer en regardant cette fois-ci son hote dans les yeux :"Il faut que je retourne chez moi, Akashi-san. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé mais..., il baissa de nouveau les yeux, les joues rougies de gêne, mais mes deux amis doivent s'inquiéter de ma disparition.

\- Je peux comprendre, fit Seijûrou en lui prenant doucement les mains pour le calmer, mais ce que tu me demandes est impossible pour le moment." Il désigna la fenêtre du doigt. "Comme tu peux le voir, le brouillard ne s'est pas encore dissipé et sortir dehors serait beaucoup trop dangereux."

Kouki contempla nerveusement les mains fines d'Akashi-san sur les siennes. Elles semblaient si pâles en comparaison, si froides aussi. Toutefois, il ne devait pas se résigner. Fukuda et Kawahara devaient se faire du mourron pour lui. Akashi-san semblait avoir deviné ce qu'il pensait. "Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix, déclara le roux en poussant un léger soupir, si tu veux apaiser les inquiétudes de tes amis, écris une lettre sur ce pupitre, lui dit-il en montrant un bureau en bois de chêne parfaitement lustré situé près de la fenêtre, je ferai en sorte qu'elle leur parvienne."

Kouki fut confus quant à cette proposition. Il ne pouvait pas sortir mais envoyer des lettres était possible. "Mais comment...?" Seijûrou marqua une courte pause avant de répondre. De toute manière, il lui aurait été difficile de lui cacher la vérité. Autant en révéler une infime partie. "Ce que je vais te dire va certainement te paraitre plus qu'incongru mais..., il prit une courte inspiration, cette demeure se trouve à mi-chemin entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Comme la fête des défunts arrive bientôt, la frontière entre les deux mondes est devenue plus floue. Je crains donc que si tu serais resté prisonnier dans ce brouillard, des créatures auraient dévoré ton coeur, ton âme voire les deux si elles sont vraiment affamées, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant en se levant pour se rapprocher d'un tableau situé en face du lit, je vais user de magie pour faire parvenir ton message à tes amis, continua-t-il en claquant des doigts. La peinture se mua en une petite brume avant de faire apparaitre une image plus nette.

Kouki découvrit alors avec stupeur Kawahara et Fukuda dans l'appartement où ils vivaient tous deux en colocation en train d'appeler la police pour signaler sa disparition. Au moins, même s'il eut encore du mal à y croire, il sut qu'Akashi-san ne mentit pas. Et ça lui fit encore plus peur. "Mais... mais qui êtes-vous au juste?, demanda-t-il avec hésitation, un dieu de la mort?

\- Mon travail en ces lieux est moins fastidieux, répondit Seijûrou d'une voix neutre en faisant disparaitre l'image d'un geste de la main, mais il vaut mieux que tu le voies par toi-même si tu souhaites assouvir ta curiosité. Comme le brouillard mettra une bonne semaine à se dissiper, que dirais-tu de m'assister? Reo pourra profiter d'une pause et je pourrai en profiter pour mieux te connaitre. Je ne nie pas que tu m'intrigues beaucoup, mon cher Kouki, termina-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

Le brun sentit ses joues s'enflammer suite à cette déclaration. Personne n'avait fait vraiment attention à lui d'habitude, il était surtout connu pour être le trouillard de service. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'avait aucun succès auprès des filles. "Pourtant avec ton coeur d'une immense pureté, tu pourrais facilement séduire, répliqua Seijûrou avec franchise, les humains n'ont vraiment tendance à ne voir qu'avec leurs yeux. C'est bien triste, Kouki eut l'air encore plus effrayé suite à ces mots, pardonne-moi d'avoir lu dans ton coeur, s'excusa ensuite le roux, mais il est tellement ouvert que je n'ai pu m'en empêcher.

\- Vous devez me trouver banal alors, se confia le brun d'un air penaud en se grattant la tête.

Seijûrou choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Kouki sentit de doux frissons le parcourir au contact d'un souffle chaud contre son oreille suivi d'un murmure suave."Bien au contraire, Kouki. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu m'intrigues ou devrai-je dire que tu m'attires grandement, Seijûrou s'écarta de nouveau avec un sourire satisfait à la vue du visage écarlate du brun, bien, déclara-t-il en se levant de nouveau, je vais demander à Reo de te ramener des affaires et t'apporter en même temps une collation. Tu dois avoir faim avec toutes ces émotions."

Kouki hocha la tête à l'écoute d'un vague gargouillis. "Ensuite, poursuivit le roux en se dirigeant vers la porte, il vaut mieux que tu rédiges rapidement ta lettre pour que je l'envoie à tes camarades. Je te montrerai mon lieu de travail demain si j'ai de la clientèle.

\- Merci Akashi-san, le remercia honnêtement le brun bien qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser au sujet de cet hote étrange mais si gentil.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Sei et me tutoyer par la même occasion, lui dit Seijûrou avec un petit sourire une fois sur le seuil de la chambre, sur ce, je vais te laisser te reposer tranquillement. S'il y a le moindre problème, fais-en part à Reo, je viendrai."

Kouki se laissa s'allonger une fois la porte fermée. Ce qu'il lui arrivait était inouï, irréel et pourtant, sa rencontre avec Sei lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce lieu et sur son hote lui-même. Son coeur battit plus fort à cette pensée quand, soudain, il se remémora du regard qu'avait eu celui-ci en fermant la porte tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi lui avait-il semblé si mélancolique?

Le lendemain matin, Kouki suivit Reo qui lui faisait le tour du manoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au cabinet où travaillait Sei en arpentant les couloirs sombres du manoir, simplement illuminés par la lueur des chandelles accrochées aux murs. Il avait vite sympathisé avec le majordome qui assumait le fait d'être une femme dans un corps d'homme. "Je veille sur le petit Sei-chan depuis ma plus tendre enfance, lui avait-il raconté, et je suis plutôt surprise de le voir se décider à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Bien que ça me rend heureuse au fond."

Le brun fut touché de voir que Sei n'était pas seul néanmoins, il se demandait quand même ce que faisaient les parents du roux. En tous cas, il avait tenu sa promesse hier en envoyant la lettre qu'il avait rédigé à l'adresse de Kawahara et Fukuda. Kouki avait été heureux de les voir soulagés depuis le tableau même s'il s'en voulait un peu de leur mentir en prétextant avoir trouvé un gîte. Ce qui était vrai sans trop l'être mais au moins, ses amis savaient qu'il reviendrait dans une semaine. La voix de Reo le tira de ses pensées. "Nous y voilà."

Kouki attendit que le majordome ouvrit une porte en bois ouvragée pour entrer dans une pièce éclairée par le blanc du brouillard transparaissant derrière les fenêtres et dont les étagères murales furent emplies d'objets de toutes sortes : des vases en faïences en passant par des bijoux et des bibelots en porcelaine, il y avait même des toiles évoquant des scènes tragiques accrochés aux murs.

Il émanait de ces antiquités une sorte de tristesse que Kouki eut du mal à définir. "Bienvenue dans mon cabinet de curiosités, Kouki, le salua Sei assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, assieds-toi donc, l'invita-t-il ensuite en faisant apparaitre un autre fauteuil à coté de lui sous les yeux ébahis du brun, viens te mettre à l'aise auprès du feu. Il fait froid avec ce brouillard.

\- Je vais ramener des plaids bien chauds, proposa Reo en souriant dès que le brun s'assit sur le fauteuil, après comme convenu, je vais m'autoriser une pause, Sei-chan. Je vais pouvoir m'adonner tranquillement au tricot, claironna le noiraud avant de demander avec un sourire mutin, tu arriveras à tout gérer sans moi?

\- Ce sera l'occasion pour moi de voir si tes leçons de cuisine ont porté leurs fruits, répliqua Seijûrou d'un humour pince-sans-rire, et je te remercie d'avoir guidé Kouki jusqu'ici. Le manoir a tendance à être capricieux lors de la saison festive.

\- Que voulez-v...veux-tu dire?, se reprit Kouki en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit le roux huer tout en levant les mains vers l'âtre pour se réchauffer.

\- La batisse a tendance à changer de forme, lui expliqua Seijûrou en contemplant les flammes, et les pièces se retrouvent des fois à des endroits différents de leur place d'origine mais n'aie crainte, je te guiderai si jamais tu veux te reposer dans ta chambre.

\- Merci Sei, le gratifia Kouki avec un sourire, c'est gentil de ta part.

\- Je serai un bien mauvais hôte si je ne te traitais comme un invité de marque, fit Seijûrou avec un sourire courtois quand un petit tintillement de clochette retentit depuis la porte derrière eux, nous avons de la visite. Il est temps pour toi de m'assister.

\- Que dois-je faire?, le questionna le brun avant de pousser un petit cri quand le roux leva la main pour faire pivoter les fauteuils derrière eux et faire apparaitre en même temps une table basse et une chaise rembourée en bois.

\- Tout d'abord, je souhaite que tu prépares du thé pour notre invitée et ensuite, ce que je vais te demander est d'ordre plus intime, il mit un temps avant de poursuivre, une ombre passant dans sa prunelle vermillon, je... risque d'être assez récalcitrant une fois ma tache terminée. A ce moment-là, prends-moi dans tes bras, peu importe ce que je te dirai à ce moment précis, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire, mon intuition ne se trompe jamais et je suis certain que tu parviendras à me calmer."

Kouki voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit. "Je vais dans les cuisines, déclara-t-il en sortant par l'autre porte donnant sur le couloir. Il croisa Reo qui était sur le point de ramener des plaids. "Je vois, fit le noiraud en reprenant un air sérieux, Sei-chan doit recevoir quelqu'un.

\- Oui, affirma le brun en hochant la tête, je dois lui faire un thé.

\- Laisse-moi m'en charger, lui dit Reo avec un sourire rassurant, et prends les plaids à la place. Sei-chan va en avoir grand besoin après.

Kouki prit les édredons et retourna dans le cabinet où Seijûrou avait accueilli une jeune femme toute de noire vêtue. Une voilette cachait ses yeux mais des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. "Je risque de ne plus tenir si ça continue, se lamenta-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante pendant que le roux l'écouta attentivement, il me manque terriblement.

\- Dans ce cas, oublions le thé. Nous allons procéder à l'extraction de ce pas, déclara Seijûrou en se levant, ouvrez vos bras que je puisse effleurer votre coeur."

La jeune femme s'exécuta et le roux leva une main pour lui effleurer la poitrine. Un halo sombre apparut sur le coeur de celle-ci avant de se matérialiser en une petite peluche en forme d'ourson. Kouki vit Sei porter un instant une main à son coeur avant de reprendre vite contenance. Son coeur se serra douloureusement à cette vue. Sei a l'air d'avoir mal. "Votre fardeau a disparu, répliqua ce dernier d'une voix anormalement froide de sa part, vous pouvez partir dès à présent. Je ne demande rien en retour. La peluche suffira amplement.

\- Merci infiniment, remercia la jeune femme d'un sourire de gratitude, grace à vous, je vais pouvoir faire le deuil de mon enfant plus sereinement."

Kouki posa les plaids sur la table basse ramassa l'ours en peluche tombé à terre une fois que la femme fut partie avant de s'avachir en ressentant un grand désespoir envahir son coeur. "Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais toucher à ma collection?, tonna alors la voix de Sei derrière lui. Le brun se retourna avant de se mettre à trembler sous le regard empreint d'autorité du roux. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, ce n'était plus le Sei si généreux qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Ce Sei-là était vraiment effrayant. "Et si tu te mettais à genoux devant moi pour t'excuser de ton attitude?, lui suggéra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Kouki eut l'impression que l'oeil doré de Sei eut plus d'éclat à cet instant. Il se souvint des paroles du roux avant la venue de sa cliente...

..."je... risque d'être assez récalcitrant une fois ma tache terminée. A ce moment-là, prends-moi dans tes bras, peu importe ce que je te dirai à ce moment précis..."

Le brun s'obtempéra et enlaça tendrement Sei comme celui-ci lui avait demandé. "Que fais-tu?, s'énerva ce dernier bien qu'il y eut de l'angoisse dans ses mots.

\- Je fais simplement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire Sei, répondit Kouki en le serrant encore plus contre lui, et je t'ai vu tout à l'heure quand tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur la femme. Tu étais en train de souffrir, non?"

Seijûrou ne dit mot et se laissa étreindre doucement. Le froid abyssal présent à cet instant dans son coeur se mua en une douce chaleur réconfortante. Son oeil doré devint plus terne quand il rendit l'étreinte à Kouki. Il se sentit si bien là, il ne voulut plus se détacher de cet humain au coeur si innocent. Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

"Plus tu apaiseras les gens, plus leurs ténèbres envahiront ton coeur. Seule la chaleur humaine te permettra de ne pas sombrer."

Mais Kouki n'est là que pour une semaine, pensa-t-il tristement. Il relâcha l'étreinte à regret en s'apercevant que Reo les observait, une petite larme émue à l'oeil. "Je vous ai apporté du thé et quelques gateaux mes chéris, dit-il en amenant la desserte près de la cheminée, cela vous remettra d'aplomb.

\- Merci Reo, fit Seijûrou en le regardant quitter le manoir avant de rire légèrement à la vue d'un Kouki en train de rougir, me serrer dans tes bras était si gênant que ça?

\- Euh non... Ce...Ce n'est pas ça, bafouilla le brun en s'empourprant encore plus, je... euh...

\- Ça me touche si tu as apprécié, déclara Seijûrou en faisant disparaitre la table basse ainsi que la chaise pour faire pivoter ensuite les fauteuils pour les mettre face à la cheminée, installons-nous afin que je t'explique tout."

Kouki opina de la tête et s'assied sur un des fauteuils avant de recouvrir ses jambes du plaid qu'il trouva bien douillet. Il tressauta un peu quand Sei lui prit tendrement la main mais se calma rapidement en découvrant que celle-ci était devenue plus chaude qu'avant. Toutefois, ce simple contact était mauvais pour son coeur qui se mit à tambouriner. Néanmoins, le brun se focalisa plutôt sur l'histoire de Sei. "Je suis ce que l'on nomme un apaiseur de tourments, révéla Seijûrou en admirant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, je libère les fardeaux trop lourds pour les personnes endeuillées, leur tristesse et leur désespoir suite au décès d'êtres chers. Par exemple, la femme qui s'est presentée tout à l'heure avait perdu son fils en bas âge."

Kouki hocha la tête en comprenant rapidement la situation. "Donc toutes ces antiquités...

-... Ce sont les fardeaux en question, déclara Seijûrou en regardant les bibelots autour d'eux, lorsque j'extrais la douleur du coeur de quelqu'un, elle se matérialise en objet en adéquation avec la personne éplorée. L'ours en peluche que tu as ramassé est certainement un souvenir de l'enfant de la jeune femme. En tous cas, ceci est mon quotidien, encore plus lors de la saison festive, poursuivit avec lassitude, toutefois, je subis une contrepartie en usant de mon don. Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, une partie des ténèbres que je retire se matérialise dans ma propre âme au point de développer une psyché néfaste.

\- Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire face à ça?, s'enquit Kouki avec inquiétude.

Seijûrou lui adressa un tendre sourire en guise de réponse tout en lui serrant tendrement sa main. Il y avait bien une solution mais il ne voulait pas agir de manière égoïste. Kouki avait des gens qui l'attendaient et puis... "Cette psyché est le reflet de mes propres tourments, lui confia-t-il avec tristesse, et j'ai choisi de les garder au fond de moi pour justement faire au mieux ce pour quoi je suis ici. Ce manoir est le seul endroit dans lequel j'ai vécu depuis ma naissance et Reo a toujours été là pour me seconder telle une grande soeur certes envahissante mais avec qui je n'ai pas trop connu la solitude. "

Cette déclaration brisa le coeur de Kouki qui sentit ses larmes couler. Même si Reo était à ses cotés, Sei n'avait jamais connu le monde extérieur. Comme j'aimerai le lui montrer, se dit-il avant de sangloter. "Kouki..., murmura Seijûrou en sortant de son fauteuil pour s'agenouiller devant lui, tu n'as pas à pleurer sur mon sort.

\- Mais... Mais tu es resté enfermé sans voir le monde Sei, pleura Kouki sans discontinuer, a-alors qu'il... qu'il y a tellement de choses... à voir."

Sei lui caressa affectueusement les joues tout en essuyant ses larmes du pouce avant de lever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Kouki répondit à ce doux baiser en fermant les yeux puis celui-ci devint de plus en plus intense et passionné, entrecoupé par des soupirs éperdus. Ils le rompirent dès qu'ils furent à bout de souffle. "Est-ce que je pourrai de revoir une fois le brouillard parti?, le questionna Kouki. Seijûrou se leva pour l'enlacer de nouveau.

Il commençait à ne plus se passer de la chaleur du brun, il voulait rester auprès de lui pour toujours... Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, sussurèrent ses ténèbres d'un air sadique. "Je l'ignore, répondit-il à la place en caressant les courtes mèches brunes, mais nous pouvons profiter du temps que nous avons ensemble."

Kouki hocha tristement la tête. Il ne restait que cinq jours avant son départ.

Les jours suivants, il assista Sei en l'apaisant après qu'il eut fini de travailler, il se plut aussi à converser avec lui aussi lorsque le roux lui demanda des choses à son sujet et sur sa vie en général. D'autres fois, c'était Kouki qui lui posait des questions. Le brun apprit ainsi que les ténèbres qui hantaient le coeur de celui dont il s'était profondément attaché venaient d'une blessure qui ne s'était pas refermée.

Les parents de Sei n'étaient plus de ce monde. Sa mère ayant disparu pour qu'il prenne sa place en tant qu'apaiseur de tourments, son père étant décédé en se faisant happer par une créature nocturne un jour où il devait se rendre au monde des défunts. Malheureusement pour le roux, son travail l'empêchait de les revoir. Kouki décida alors de lui donner cette douce chaleur humaine qui lui faisait maintenant défaut. Il avait l'amour maternel de Reo bien entendu mais là, le brun souhaitait offrir une partie de son coeur et de son âme à Sei.

Alors, la veille de son départ, Kouki se rendit dans la chambre de celui-ci dans la soirée. Sei était en train de lire un ouvrage, assis dans son grand lit à baldaquin. La lumière de la bougie posée sur sa table de chevet rendit ses traits encore plus délicats qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Kouki le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Sei leva les yeux de son livre avant d'interroger le brun du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il venait le voir dans sa chambre. "Sei..., commença Kouki d'un ton hésitant, euuuh, je voulais te dire que... eh bien... Euh... Bon, lis mon coeur et tu comprendras, termina-t-il d'une traite, le visage passant à l'écarlate.

Seijûrou fit ce qu'il dit et fut agréablement surpris en découvrant ce que souhaitait Kouki. Lui aussi voulait partager son coeur et son âme avec lui ne serait-ce que pour une nuit mais... "Kouki, je ne veux pas que tu puisses le regretter après."

Le brun s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit où il prit les mains de Sei pour les poser sur son torse. "Je ne le regretterai jamais, se confia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, je t'aime trop pour ça."

Seijûrou décida à ce moment-là d'exprimer ses sentiments par des actes. Il embrassa son Kouki bien aimé, le déshabilla de ses mains avant d'explorer chaque parcelle de son corps avec ses lèvres. Le roux se plut à écouter les gémissements du brun à chaque coup de langue, à chaque caresse sur sa peau. Il se rengorgea de ses expressions rougissantes à chaque instant où il trouvait des endroits plus sensibles que d'autres. "Sei..., haleta Kouki quand le roux se mit à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Son corps était en feu sous cette exploration indescente. Sei le touchait partout, tantôt avec douceur, des fois d'une manière plus taquine. Comme s'il voulait imprimer sa présence. Ces sensations provoquaient en lui des réactions gênantes autant qu'elles le poussaient à en vouloir encore de la part de son amour. "C'est bon, Kouki?, demanda Seijûrou en pinçant doucement les tétons durcis cette fois-ci.

\- Oui, gémit le brun avant de se mordre les lèvres quand Sei se mit à lécher les bourgeons roses, mais... Mais je suis le seul à être nu.

\- Je vais accéder à ta requête alors, déclara Sei en retirant ses vêtements de nuit.

Kouki contempla le corps à la carnation albâtre d'un oeil énamouré avant de laisser courir ses mains dessus pour en apprendre chaque courbe et chaque contour. "Tu es si beau, Sei.

\- De mon coté, je te trouve merveilleusement adorable, le complimenta Seijûrou en soupirant d'aise en sentant les doigts de Kouki sur lui, je veux me fondre en toi, Kouki. Le veux-tu aussi?"

Kouki stoppa son exploration et écarta ses jambes en hochant docilement la tête. Seijûrou utilisa ses pouvoirs pour enduire ses doigts et le prépara ensuite doucement. Normalement, il avait fait appel à un sort pour atténuer la douleur donc ça devrait aller. Kouki s'était un peu raidi en anticipant mais il n'eut aucun inconfort en sentant un doigt entré en lui. Il sentit à peine le deuxième qui suivit. "Tout va bien?, lui demanda Sei en les faisant bouger doucement.

Le brun secoua lentement la tête en lui adressant un sourire confiant. Toutefois, il remarqua une chose inhabituelle chez Sei.

Son oeil doré.

Il devenait rouge par moments.

"Qu'y a-t-il?, s'enquit alors Sei d'un air soucieux.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Kouki avant de se cambrer de plaisir en sentant le roux le toucher d'une manière plus intime, ... Oh!"

\- Tu es prêt, constata son futur amant en retirant ses doigts, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne puisses pas souffrir ensuite, finit-il en se positionnant entre les jambes du brun.

Kouki ferma les yeux et l'attira à lui en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Sei au fur et à mesure que celui-ci le pénétra. La douleur fut brève à son grand étonnement et il ne ressentit qu'une suave plénitude. "Tu es si chaud, s'émerveilla-t-il dès que le roux fut entièrement en lui.

\- Toi aussi, tu l'es mon Kouki, sussura Seijûrou en l'enlaçant amoureusement, tellement que je vais fondre." Il fit ensuite mouvoir son bassin lentement pour mieux savourer cet instant, pour que Kouki se délecte aussi de ce plaisir. Comme il aimait entendre ses suppliques et ses cris passionnés, comme il adorait goûter à ses lèvres pendant qu'il lui fit tendrement l'amour.

Cet instant qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Cette douce union dans laquelle ils communiaient leurs plus profondes émotions.

Ils émirent un voeu au moment où le rythme de leurs ébats devint plus intense, plus exacerbé, les conduisant à cette jouissance qu'ils cherchèrent à atteindre.

Je ne veux plus te quitter.

Seijûrou se laissa tomber ensuite après s'être retiré de Kouki.

Celui-ci l'accueillit dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent en même temps que le brouillard se dissipa.

Le lendemain, Kouki ouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir allongé devant le manoir, un Seijûrou endormi à ses cotés en train de lui tenir la main. Il s'assit pour s'apercevoir qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux devant le manoir, totalement habillés en plus. "Sei, réveille-toi, fit-il en secouant doucement le roux qui se émergea doucement. "Mmmm, Kouki. Que se passe-t...?" Seijûrou s'interrompit en voyant avec étonnement le manoir changer de forme pour devenir une maison plus modeste. "Je ne comprends plus rien."

Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Kouki qui eut un regard ébahi. "Sei, ton oeil! Il est devenu rouge.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Seijûrou avant de voir apparaitre un cadre sur ses genoux. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de sa famille : son père, sa mère et lui enfant... A la différence que ses yeux sur le cliché furent dorés. "C'est grâce au petit Kouki si tu es libéré de ce fardeau, Sei-chan."

Kouki et Seijûrou virent Reo qui se tint à coté d'eux, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. "L'amour que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre t'a rendu humain. Tu n'es plus un apaiseur de tourments maintenant. Quelqu'un t'a apparemment succédé, poursuivit-il en regardant la maison. Bon, moi je vais de ce pas parcourir le monde en guise de vacances si ça ne te dérange pas, déclara-t-il en s'envolant dans les airs, tu peux toujours m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi, finit-il en jetant un bracelet dans la main de son maitre.

\- Merci infiniment Reo, fit le roux avec gratitude tandis qu'il sentit un poids se libérer de ses épaules, et à toi aussi Kouki, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de son aimé, rien n'aurait été possible sans toi."

Kouki se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. "Maintenant, c'est à moi de t'accueillir chez moi.

\- Je serai toujours à tes cotés si tu le veux bien, murmura Seijûrou en rendant son étreinte.

Le sourire de Kouki lui valut toutes les antiquités du monde. Il lui donna un baiser puis tous deux se levèrent pour quitter la forêt. Maintenant, un autre apaiseur de tourments allait le remplacer. Il espérait du fond du coeur que celui-ci rencontre aussi un jour une personne avec qui partager son coeur et son âme.

Un an plus tard :

Taiga Kagami s'éveilla dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Il se souvint avoir été perdu en pleine forêt alors qu'un brouillard étrange était apparu. "Il faut que je parte d'ici, fit-il en s'asseyant sur la couche. La pièce fut à peine éclairée par une petite bougie et dès qu'il se retourna pour contempler un peu la chambre... "Aaaaaah! Qui... qui es-tu?, s'époumonna-t-il à la vue d'un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus ciel assis à son chevet qui le fixait sans mot dire, et surtout depuis quand tu es là?

\- Depuis que je t'ai amené dans cette chambre, expliqua l'inconnu, tu allais être happé par le brouillard si je t'aurais laissé dehors et il vaut mieux que tu restes le temps qu'il se dissipe.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, maugréa le roux en fronçant les sourcils, merci de m'avoir sauvé alors. C'est quoi ton nom au fait? Je suis Taiga Kagami.

\- Tetsuya Kuroko, se présenta l'hote en lui tendant la main, ravi de te connaitre, Kagami-kun."

Taiga eut une impression étrange quand il serra la main de Kuroko. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Et les yeux bleus de ce jeune hommd lui semblaient si tristes qu'il eut envie de tout faire pour effacer son chagrin. Tant mieux, ce séjour me permettra de le connaitre, pensa-t-il avec détermination.

Tetsuya, de son coté, eut un semblant de sourire. La chaleur de la main de Kagami-kun avait éveillé une émotion jusqu'alors endormi.

Peut-être allait-il rendre sa vie moins terne, plus lumineuse à lui qui n'était plus qu'une ombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cette première fantaisie événementielle, on se revoit pour celle spéciale My Hero Academia. A bientôt. :)


End file.
